halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Da Vinci Code Objects
Texture There are little letters all over it. Heh, heh. Neat. :-) Sor 05:48, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Those arn't eggs, thats the game engines default texture. Just like in Halo 2, if the game can't find the texture called by the object, it will use that default 'debug' texture ::they are called easter eggs because no one knows what they really should look like. As far as we know, they are the guardians for the map. They activate the mines. :::They're not Guardians, nothing's a Guardian, read my comment in the next conversation ("Rename this page to Easter Egg Guardians"). DavidJCobb 05:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Rename this page to Easter Egg Guardians This page title should be renamed to Easter Egg Guardians because the same Easter Eggs have been found on Sandbox and the eggs are no longer exclusive to Sandtrap. Plus, we now have proof that the eggs really shoot sentinel beams because of new screenshots and videos. General Heed 16:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) *If a proper name can't be chosen for the article, then perhaps a new article should be started just for the Easter Eggs on Sandbox and keep this article about the Easter Eggs on Sandtrap. General Heed 05:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :At the same time, the Easter Eggs aren't really Guardians. Technically, nothing is "The Guardians". If the game can't figure out how a player died, it just says that "The Guardians" killed them -- it's better than saying "Yeah, I've no idea how you died, so I'm just gonna sit here. Kthx." Egg kills show up as Guardian kills because the game simply wasn't coded to explain the kills. Of course, you can identify them as "Easter Egg Towers" -- in both Sandtrap and Sandbox, a literal Easter Egg is always accompanied by a tower. DavidJCobb 05:24, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Good point, but Bungie put it their for "Mysterious" reasons, but you are right. Though, it stems off the "Ghost" of Halo ordeal, at least to my opinion, but as for the "Easter Egg Tower accompanied by an Easter egg, eh its true to an extent".- ::Yeah, but on some maps like Snowbound, the game will attack you directly, so it knows what killed you. I think that there are 2 types of guardians. The one where the game doesn't know what killed you and the other one where the game attacks you directly to prevent you from leaving the map. I suppose Easter Egg Towers would work, but however, the Easter Egg Towers could also refer to the ones on The Covenant. There's a video on Youtube about it. But yeah, one of the admins should change the name to something more suitable than Easter Eggs in Sandtrap. General Heed 05:35, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :::Just because the game attacks you directly doesn't mean it knows what killed you. The part of the game that makes map geometry shoot at you is completely different from the part of the game that explains multiplayer deaths. It's entirely possible that Bungie just took a convenient shortcut: "Hey, rather than coding names for these obstacles, leave 'em unexplained -- the default name 'The Guardians' will work." DavidJCobb 05:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Renaming of Article I'm open to all suggestions on renaming the article. Just make sure they are not contradictory or just for the "epic".- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:09, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll start. Easter Egg Towers (2) *'For.' There's more than one, but there's only a finite amount. DavidJCobb 07:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'For'- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:01, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'For' Sounds great! General Heed 16:16, 9 July 2009 (UTC) *'For' - Ascy 'Vamal Light your way with honour! 16:48, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Not Sentinel Beams I should note that while the Sandtrap Eggs' beams are orange, they're not Sentinel Beams. They just share colors. The Eggs' beams are just a faint orange beam, while Sentinel Beams are white at the center and surrounded by red-orange rings. (See screenshot). DavidJCobb 05:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah its been discussed way before I got on here lol- ::I noticed that too, but if you view the beam from 3rd person in Theater Mode instead of free camera, then it looks like a solid yellow. I don't have an exact screenshot yet, but if you want to see it, I can get a screenshot of it. And don't forget about the beams on Sandbox. They're a bit different but they are also close to a solid yellow like a regular sentinel beam. :::But does it have fancy red rings and a pure-white center? They're similar, but they most certainly are not Sentinel Beams. DavidJCobb 18:31, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::::It has very faint rings and the center is still yellow. But I guess you're right about the difference. General Heed 21:43, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Template The template at the bottom of this page, the one that lists all the Easter Eggs in Halo 3 needs to be changed. It says Easter Eggs in Sandtrap in the template. But now it should be changed to Easter Egg Towers. I'm not quite sure how to change it. I'll try if no one is going to do it. But someone with more experience should do it. General Heed 06:09, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Problem! This article needs to be changed once again. The title probably needs to be changed as well. You see, the Easter Eggs are back. They are located on the map Heretic on the Halo 3: Mythic Disc. The eggs are slightly different on Heretic though. They are smaller. They are also cubes. And they no longer control the guardians but rather the grav lifts on that map. Watch this video on Youtube to see where the new eggs are. General Heed 02:02, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, dear. :I think the problem is that these aren't "eggs". They're just objects that lack textures. But if we redo the article again, what do we title it? "Easter Egg Towers" would make an excellent redirect, but what would the article itself be called? "Untextured Miscellaneous Objects That Appear in a Myriad of Multiplayer Levels in Halo 3"? DavidJCobb 00:32, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ::I think it could be called "Davinci Code Objects". That would be able to cover all objects and future objects that are untextured. General Heed 04:25, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :::"Da Vinci Code" is both copyrighted and factually incorrect. DavidJCobb 19:15, October 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't think Davinci Code is copyrighted. I know there was a movie called the Davinci Code, but the term Davinci Code has been used for a very long time. If not DaVinci Code, then what should it be named. If you go on Youtube, the Easter Eggs are commonly refered to as the Davinci Code Easter Eggs. I think "DaVinci Code Objects" is the best name. It's just a name. The accurate description is what the article is for. It's kind of like how "Time Travel Glitch" or "Vacation Glitch" are just names but their articles have much more accurate details. General Heed 02:10, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::You make a good point... But then, there are a lot of "DaVinci Code Objects" -- objects lacking textures. You know the level The Covenant? And how there's more shield towers? (You only go to three, but there are more in the distance.) There's a glitch that can get a player to the ones visible in the distance, and most of the towers (the backs) are untextured. (There are lots of screenshots floating around on Bungie.net.) They're "DaVinci Code Objects", but they're not exactly special... :::::So do we cover all untextured objects, or just the ones that appear to be functional? DavidJCobb 20:23, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I think we should cover all the "DaVinci Code" objects. The only things we'd be adding to this article is the new "DaVinci Cube" on Heretic and those 3 "DaVinci Code Towers" on The Covenant. Plus, renaming this article to "DaVinci Code Objects" would allow us to add more things to this article if more of these objects were to be found in the future. General Heed 20:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Good plan. Should we draft it, as a subpage of someone's userwiki page or something? And also, I unfortunately cannot guarantee my participation -- my ability to get on the computer is somewhat... limited. I'm supposed to be taking a practice SAT right now! DavidJCobb 21:06, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Just cover the ones that appear to be functional. The others are useless and should only be mentioned briefly in the article.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:10, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Ok, sounds great! After the name of the article changes, we'll get started on editing the article. General Heed 21:19, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Sooo, when is the name of this page going to be changed? I don't know how to change it myself if I can at all. By the way, congrats on your nomination for admin DavidJCobb. General Heed 21:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Particle emitters? I think these might be emitters in particle systems. On Sandtrap and Sandbox, they emit beams; on The Covenant, they emit large beams; and on Heretic, they emit the Grav Lift effect. It's entirely possible to have a 3D mesh as a particle emitter (rather than just using a point in 3D space and a direction), and the Halo 3 Engine might require that a mesh (or, at least, a face) be used for certain types of particles. Shame that the only way to verify this would be to have someone completely disassemble the maps and possibly also the game engine -- and in a provable, cite-able way. DavidJCobb 19:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Well that is a good theory. But I don't think the Da Vinci Objects are limited to particle emitters. A Da Vinci object is just basically something that's untextured like the ones in the Vidoc. The ones you see in the Vidoc are untextured but they clearly aren't particle emitters. But if you're just talking about the Da Vinci Objects in the article, then I guess your theory would be correct. General Heed 04:58, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I mean the functional ones mentioned in the article. DavidJCobb 17:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Seems plausible.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 18:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) "ODST" section in article Request replacement with: :In Halo 3: ODST's Kizingo Boulevard, there is a large rectangle southwest of Mombasa Island. It is positioned outside and on the floor of the level map. This rectangle is a "Da Vinci" rectangle that has no strategic placement. Request elaboration: *Source (pref. screenshot or video, something we can put in the article) *Restatement: what does "outside and on the floor of the level map" mean? *Details on function, if any **Are there any particle emitters, Guardians, or other "special features" on the map similar to those provided by other functional Da Vinci Code Objects? **If no details or speculation on function, remove as per Subtank on this talk page (doc. functional only) DavidJCobb 03:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::There are videos of it on Youtube. But I don't think it should be kept in the article. I only added it because a user named Plasma Physics continued adding that section and removing important details from this article. Every time he made his edits, I tried to undo them but he just kept changing it to the way he wants. So I left his ODST section in. Apparently, subtank decided to lock the article. I don't really mind as long as Plasma Physics doesn't keep trying to change the article back.General Heed 05:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::That is because of the edit-warring between you and Plasmic Physics.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 14:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Screenshot will be uploaded in next few days. "Outside" refers to any point outside of the playable space in the map. "Floor" refers to the lowest area of the map if all the solids are removed, opposite to map ceiling. Halopedia is not a forum for speculation, so speculation on function is not allowed, that's what got other articles shutdown. Further more, there is no refernces or evidence for a purpose of the Da Vinci objects besides those on Sandtrap and Sandbox.--Plasmic Physics 07:42, February 3, 2010 (UTC) A much clearer way to describe the object's location would be to say: It is positioned outside of the map, on its invisible floor. What floor are you referring to? The "local" floor of that area of the level; the floor for the entire map; or the "global" floor (-50000wu along the vertical axis, as measured in Pan Cam)? And I meant usable speculation. As an example, it's speculation that Sandbox's eggs kill players and that Heretic's cubes power the lifts. Only way to prove that would be with a shot of a Sandbox egg firing a beam (with beam and egg visible) and an overloaded Heretic, with visibly non-functional lifts and missing cubes. Common sense, however, allows us to associate these particular Da Vinci Code Objects with their functions. DavidJCobb 13:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Plasma Physics, we've already established a long time ago throughout the history of this article that the DaVinci Objects do serve purposes. If you watched all the videos and saw the screenshots, it is obvious the DaVinci objects do serve their respective purposes on each map. As for the cubes and davinci towers, as DavidJCobb said, you can use common sense to determine their purposes. Oh and Subtank, the only reason why I was edit warring with Plasma Physics was because he kept removing well-established facts from the article. I was just undoing those edits. General Heed 20:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Being in Halopedia for almost a year, you should have given him a warning, or at the very least, a request to discuss about his edits.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Logic by common association doesn't always work, for example, the Heretic case. Consider this: There is a house, in the house there is a potted plant. Then a tornado passed straight over it. In the aftermath, both items are missing. By your logic, the reason the house disappeared is because the potted plant was blown away not because of the tornado. :::It's exactly the same scenario just with different objects. As a last note, I recall in my previous post that I accepted the Sandbox and Sandtrap cases. :::I believe that for Heretic there is no evidence, just coincidence. One more thing what is the difference between untextured and invisible?--Plasmic Physics 23:33, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::: --Plasmic Physics 11:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC)